


dream sweet in sea major

by damienkarras



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Ben Hargreeves is Dead, Bisexual Klaus Hargreeves, Canon Bisexual Character, Canonical Character Death, Detective Diego Hargreeves, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Klaus Has A Baby (CANON), Mentions of Elvis Presley Songs, Minor Character Death, No Incest, Other, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recreational Drug Use, References to Depression, Time Travel, comission, elvis is dead, mentions of Elvis Himself, only comic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damienkarras/pseuds/damienkarras
Summary: (post-dallas)alone at the edge of a universe humming a tune /for merely dreaming we are snow.





	dream sweet in sea major

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/46BIEDILTHZLwglK5RvmrG
> 
> playlist for this fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is formatting text so hard

“It seems like yesterday."

Luther glanced outside the hotel’s windows, but could barely see the stars he once knew. They were replaced with city lights and the incessant chatter of cars and sirens, noise he could only dream of hearing in the twelve years he spent on the moon. It was slightly foreign to him, but he embraced it.

  
“What seems like yesterday?” Allison asked. She sat on the bed closest to the door, with Klaus’s head in her lap. He was softly snoring, and Allison was petting his hair, a reminder to him that she was still there.

“Being up on the moon. Counting the stars. Learning the constellations.” He leaned forward in the chair, eyes still looking out the window. "It felt right, being up there. I was alone, but I was at home."

"You had Ben," she commented. "The robot, at least."

  
"He's still up there." The name Ben still tugged at their hearts, left a sour taste in their tongue-- a secret shared between the both of them in hurried glances and stray tears. It had been a long time since his death, but both of them treated it as a fresh wound.

  
They stopped talking for a while, silence pierced by Klaus's occasional sobs and Allison's quick hushing, urging him to go back to sleep. He did, nestling himself in between the blankets and her lap. She sighed, and for a second, tears brimmed in her eyes.

"I'm worried," she whispered, still looking down as if she didn't care if Luther was listening or not. "I'm worried about us. I'm worried about this family."

  
Luther turned his head to meet Allison's eyes. They were still strong, but her teeth grit in a way that told him it was hard for her. Hard for her to believe what was happening to this family.

  
The tension in the air broke as soon as the hotel's door slowly creaked open, revealing Five and his dog, Mister Pennycrumb, both which looked like they'd been through a car wash.

  
"Holy shit," Allison deadpanned. Completely forgetting about the matter at hand, Luther scoffed.

  
"It's raining."

  
Mister Pennycrumb hopped out of Five's arms and shook, spraying water over the room. He then trotted over to the bed near Luther, tucking himself into the blankets. Luther stood up, approaching Five.

  
"Where were you?"

  
"None of your business. Remind me to buy an umbrella the next time we're out."

  
Five grabbed the TV remote and sunk to the bottom of the edge of the bed Mister Pennycrumb was on. Allison hissed. "Klaus is sleeping!"

  
Five shrugged, turning it on. He flipped through channels, ignoring Klaus's mutters to "turn that shit down.". He stopped at the news channel, lowering the volume a bit.

"Since when were you into the news?"

  
"Since I was out. Look at this."

  
"Elvis died? Shit!" Allison gasped, now intent on watching the news. Luther turned to the TV, sitting next to Allison.

  
"He was part of the Commission. He wasn't like me, but he did have ties to the community as well as Carmichael. His death strikes you as strange?"

  
Allison's mouth gaped open, and as she tried to find the words, Five interrupted.

  
"Crazy, right? Anyways, I found this at the scene." Five took a piece of paper out of his pocket and did his best to iron it out.

  
"You were at the crime scene?" Luther asked. "You broke into Elvis Presley's home?"

  
"Of course I did! Look at this." He handed the paper to Luther.

  
Luther squinted. "It says Hazel."

  
"Hazel," Five repeated. "Hazel!"

  
"You're saying--"

  
"I'm saying!" Five yelled, snatching the paper back. Klaus mumbled, hiding his face in the blanket.

  
"Hazel's alive?"

  
"Of course he is! When we stopped JFK from giving dear old dad the bombs, Hazel and Cha-Cha never got their hands on them, which prompted the Commission to regard me as a little bit more safe. The parking lot massacre never happened, Hazel and Cha-Cha were never called in, Klaus never died, and he certainly didn't possess Hazel to kill Cha-Cha and then himself!" Five walked back, throwing his arms out. "The conclusion is that Hazel and Cha-Cha are still alive, and we are at risk."

"Why we?" Allison asked.

  
"Unconfirmed time travel. Klaus, Luther, and Diego used a Temp's body to travel back in time, thus setting the butterfly effect in motion and alerting the Commission to their presence, but before the Commission had a solid plan, Klaus had built a televator without their consent and traveled in time to us, which ties me and Allison in as associates!"

  
"So we're getting chased by murderers who can time travel?" Luther confirmed, leaning in.

  
"All of us," Five said, and without saying anything, the three turned to Klaus.

"We're doomed," he whispered, eyes still closed. "We're _doomed_."


End file.
